<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fic concepts by CastlesOfClouds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363953">Fic concepts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastlesOfClouds/pseuds/CastlesOfClouds'>CastlesOfClouds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastlesOfClouds/pseuds/CastlesOfClouds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>abandoned ideas, work in progresses, concepts and so on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GHOST SHENANIGANS </p><p>~~~~</p><p>halloween</p><p>i fucking hate halloween</p><p>there are more spirits then living people, and of course this year it decided to be a blood moon, basically forcing me and the coven i'm in out of the darkness and into the light.</p><p>i don't even like my coven, the only people i like there are my brother, mikey and his boyfriend pete, everyone can go stick a broom up their ass for all i care.</p><p>pete and mikey were mates, mates are like soulmates. you know if someone is your soulmate at almost first glance, at least that's how mikey described it. i'm 128 and have still not found my mate while mikey literally found his at 117, lucky bastard.</p><p>for all i know my mate died, but the only way for a vampire to die is by either a stake or being burnt alive. </p><p>basically, i've given up hope of ever finding my soulmate, but something inside me told me that this halloween would be different.</p><p>recently, my mind has been pulling me to this graveyard in the town nearby called belleville. mikey kept pestering me about how maybe i would find my mate in a graveyard of all places, but i decided to go there to see if he was just spewing bullshit like normal or if he was actually telling the truth.</p><p>it's dark when i enter the graveyard, moon high in the sky and spirits all around. </p><p>most them where just sitting on their headstones or on the ground in front of their headstones. some where actually walking around and talking to others. if it wasn't for them being a bit see through you would think this was just normal people hanging out in a graveyard. </p><p>my mind keeps drawing me to one of the graves. when i get there i look at the name.</p><p>Frank Anthony Iero, Jr.<br/>1981-2011</p><p>"what in the" i mumble to myself. why my mind led me here? i have no idea. this person was dead, like in-the-ground-being-eating-by-insects-dead. </p><p>"and who are you?" i hear a voice behind me say, then the person rested their chin on my shoulder, making me unable to turn around and look at them. </p><p>"the real question is, who are you?" i asked and they pointed at the headstone i had just read.</p><p>“You seem like a smart fella, I’ll let you figure it out” I could practically hear his smirk in his voice</p><p>~~~~</p><p>This is a work in progress piece I guess, I’ll probably upload this on wattpad when it’s done</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lithium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no fucking clue what this is but I got the idea and decided to just write some of it down.</p><p>This is literally shorter then Frank himself so yeah comment ideas and I might actually turn this into a fic who tf knows</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The void has become a friend, if you’re one of us you simply just have to get used to it.</p><p>In the void is where your power gets bestowed upon you, you gain your immortality, you get your soul taken away.</p><p>A friend.</p><p>That’s just utter bullshit.</p><p>The first time I was in the void, i was only 8. </p><p>8 and dumb that’s for fucking sure.</p><p>I met them, they gave me the power and my immortality, now all I had to do was stay completely quiet about what had been given to me.</p><p>I had been given the power of death, just with a few movements of my hand a person could be dead. I don’t know why I was given it, they never explain why people get their specific powers. </p><p>I never even wanted this, no one is even sure what the void’s purpose for giving people powers even is. </p><p>I only knew one other person with powers, and his name was Pete. He could read and mess with people’s minds. He could make someone who was about to kill someone change their mind, now that’s fucking cool.</p><p>And what do I get? The power to kill others. </p><p>I could barely even control it u like Pete who had practically mastered his powers. I remember once when I accidentally killed this kid in class because he was annoying, my temper always has been relatively short. </p><p>Now, I’m 102, I still look around 21, that never changed. </p><p>I was born 1918, and all my family is dead by now. Pete was born in 1910, making him 110. He tried to help me with my power, but I made him stop after I almost snapped his neck without thinking. </p><p>Most people with powers have a purpose, but I apppear to have none. </p><p>At least that’s what I thought.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Yeah I have no idea, but voice ur opinions in the comments, it’ll be appreciated!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lieseil academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is an idea that i suggested 2 my wife and she convinced me 2 at least write one chapter so here’s the summary</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in an academy for troubled students, the students learn classical instruments (such as piano, cello, violin and so on) to help them, something fishy is going on behind the scenes.</p><p>16 year old Frank Iero can play violin like a professional but is also mute, making people ignore his talents in favor of others.</p><p>16 year old Gerard Way is a new student who got assigned piano classes. But once he heard Frank play he simply couldn’t get enough, he wanted, needed, to get to know the boy better.</p><p>But one person can hold so many secrets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frank would always be Gerard’s rose</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this at like 4 am bc i was s a d</p><p>also posted in my oneshots book on wattpad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We met in a field full of roses.</p><p>He came there to escape, to be free.</p><p>I came there to end it all.</p><p>He was able to stop me.</p><p>I didn't get enough time to return the favor.</p><p>I fell quickly, what can I say? I've always been one to fall before I could recognize it myself. </p><p>My rose.</p><p>He told me how that nickname was his favorite.</p><p>He was so much like one.</p><p>He was as beautiful as it's vibrant color, had soft and velvet like lips like it's petals, small imperfections here and there like thorns, but those easily got outshined by everything else. </p><p>I miss him.</p><p>The field is only a reminder of everything that got taken from me.</p><p>My rose.</p><p>I hope you're happier now.</p><p>Wherever you are.</p><p>I'm not selfish enough to keep you waiting for me.</p><p>You know I've always been fragile. </p><p>I could never stay away from your thorns.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>